Twilight
by EdwardxElric01
Summary: (There is cursing in here and fighting. I hope I rated this right.) Dante promised Mundus a son if he ever returned. Now Mundus as a son of his own. And their out and free from the devil realm.
1. Default Chapter

_**Dante's Twilight**_

_"I promised Mundus a son to fight him if he returned. But..." Dante didn't finish his sentence, his wife did. "You go a daughter instead." She said._

_Dante picked up the sleeping baby, she didn't wake. "She won't fight Mundus. I don't want her to know she's a devil or that we hunt them." Dante kissed the babies forehead and put her back in her bed._

_"Why? Just because she's a girl?" Trish asked._

_"If I thought that then I wouldn't let you fight. I just don't want my baby girl fighting anything. Not even humans."_

_**6 Years Later**_

_"Your a freak!" A boy yelled at Twilight and pushed her aganist the wall. "Why can't you be normal?" He went to punch her but she ducked at the last minute. Her fist came up and punched him in the chin. Then she kneed him in the special spot. He looked up at her with a tear streaked face. "You're a fat fuck." She told him then kicked him in the side of his head. _

_**Principal's Office**_

_"I know your tired of this Mr. Dante and Mrs. Trish. I am to . We have to expel your daughter._

_**In the Car Ride Home**_

_"You put a kid in the hospital!" Trish yelled. "Why the hell woul dyou do that?"_

_"He called me a freak. Then pushed me against the wall and tried to punch me in the face. I wasn't just going to let him do that."_

_"You don't put someone in the hopital!" Your grounded until school starts again."_

_"Your grounded me for defending myself?"_

_"No, for putting someone in the hospital."_

_"I hate you!"_

_**Midnight in Twilight's Room**_

_Twilight was awaken by a crash coming from her parents room. She jumped and ran in the hallway. Her mother's back was turned to her. Trish turned around. Dante came crashing into her. They fell hard on the wooden floor._

_"We have to go now." Dante told his wife. Trish and Dante jumped up on their feet. Trish grabbed Twilight and they ran down the stairs. Outside people were watching and waiting to see what was going on in the house. Dante and Trish came busting out with demons following them. Trish tripped and Twilight went tumbling out of her hands. _

_"Dante! Get Twilight and run." The demons were now pulling her into the house where Mundus was waiting. Dante left Twilight with someone outside and was about to go into the house when he heard Trish's sream. He fell to his knees and everything fell silent. Then he yelled and transformed into his devil form and flew away leaving Twilight_

_with the stranger. What Twilight was about to learn was what her father didn't want her to learn. And the one to teach her was Lucia, the stranger she was left with._


	2. Dante's Twilight

_**Training**_

_Twilight jumped into the air and brought her knees up to her chest and pulled your daggers out of her boots. She dropped down stabbed a demon in the shoulders and put them back. She brought out her twin swords and crossed arms arms in front of her face. A demon dropped down in front of her and before it had time to land on the ground it was sliced in half. Then two demons was sunddenly behind her and she stabbed them where it counts._

_"Great job." Lucia walked over and patted Twilight on the back. "You will soon be ready to have revenge on Mundus for your mother and father."_

_'I think I'm ready to have revenge for them now.' Twilight thought to herself._

_"But my father isn't died."_

_"No, but it was because of Mundus that he ran off. Remember that.'_

_That night Twilight got all her weapons and headed jumping from rooftop to rooftop._

_**On the road**_

_Twilight hadn't really ran into too many demons. When she did she took care of them easily. She selpt in trees deep in the woods or when there wasn't any trees she'd just sleep somewhere away from the road._

_Twilight was walking next to the road when about five dozen demons came and attacked her. She flew into the air and reached into her knee pockets, get her nijia stars, and through them at the demons. They all went down in one hit. When she was picking them up and hummer pulled up next to her. The person who was driving it rolled down his window. He had a kind of rock n' roll look about him. Silvery white hair that covered his eyes. He was wearing very cool clothes, a red trench coat with greenish colored pants. _

_"Want a ride kid?" The strange man asked. Twilight nodded and opened the door. "Swords go in the back." When Twilight was putting them in the back of the seat she saw a sword with a skull curved in the neck and the sword of Sparda. She looked at the man and said, "Nice sword. Where did you get the sword of Sparda?"_

_"It was my father's sword. What's your name and where are you going?"_

_"Names Twilight and I'm just going where ever the road takes me. What's your story?"_

_"Same as yours but my name is, Dante."_


	3. Father and Daughter

_**Motel**_

_Dante watched the sleeping Twilight when he heard the door to the room open._

_"Dante! I'm back!" someone yelled from the front room. Dante used his demonic speed and was in the boys face in seconds. _

_"Shut up. There's somebody sleeping in the other room."_

_"Well, how was I supposed to know?" The boy asked as he went to go see who was sleeping in Dante's room. "Are you cheating on me Dante?"_

_"How could I be cheating on you when I'm straight? Besides, she's my..."_

_When Dante didn't answer the boy was in his face, "She's your what?" He asked._

_"My daughter." What Dante didn't know when he confessed that Twilight was his daughter she was awake. It took all her strength to not run up to him and kill him. A few hours later Twilight went into a deep sleep only dreaming of the day her father left her alone._

_When Twilight woke up a boy was in her face. She was so startled that she swung at him without thinking but, he was to fast for her._

_"Good morning to you to." The boy said with a smile. "We don't even know each other and your already trying to hit me. By the way, my name is Dran. Dante is waiting for us at the cliff near the end of the forest. Hurry and get dressed and we'll go and practice our powers." Without waiting for Twilight to answer he turned and walked out the door. _

_"What a weird kid." Twilight thought out loud to herself._

_**Near the Cliff**_

_When Dran and Twilight got to the end of the forest Dante started coming into view. Twilight couldn't even look at the man that had the nerve to call her his daughter._

_"Today we will be learning how to transform into our demonic-selfs." Dante told the kids._

_"Demonic?" Twilight asked, totally pissed off. "I have no demonic blood in me. That's impossible. I'm leaving." With that Twilight turned around but Dante was right in front of her. "Get out of my way Dante." Twilight ordered. _

_"You can not leave. You have training to do."_

_"I've been through training all ready. When you left me all alone Lucia took me in and trained me how to fight."_

_"So you figured me out did ya?"_

_"It was kind've hard not to when you talk so fucking load."_

_"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady!"_

_"First off don't ever call me young lady and second off, your not my father. My father would've never have left me to find what I really am from someone else. If you where my father then..." Twilight couldn't think of anything to say. "Screw it. I don't know right now, I'm to pissed off. Now if you don't mind I'm leaving now."_

_"Like it or not I am your father, you do have demonic blood in you, and you have to listen to me. I know you want to fight Mundus for killing your mother..." Dante didn't finish because Twilight started talking, "You know nothing about me. You don't know what I want!" Twilight yelled at him._

_"I do know how you fell because you are my daughter. You are not ready to fight Mundus without mastering your demonic-self. You have to trust me. Please Twilight, I will never leave you again and I will be a better father if you will just give me another chance. I will tell you everything about your mother and I. What we really did when you was at school, everything you ask of me I will do or answer the best way that I can." Dante got down on his knees. "I beg of you as your father, forgive me and give me a second chance?" _

_Twilight had to think about it._


End file.
